parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CartoonTales: The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!
Jimmyandfriends's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales: The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" '''The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment '''is the 28th video in the CartoonTales. In May 28, 2003 on VHS, and in May 28, 2003 on DVD. Cast: *Jimmy Neutron as Bob the Tomato *Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron) as Larry the Cucumber *Elsa (Frozen) AS Esther AS Weddings!?! The Girly *ALL CHARACTERS BOYS AND GIRLS TOM & Jerry Fast AND THE FURRY AS SINGING Man And Woman SINGERS OPENING TITLES *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory RUDE REMOVAL) Mr. Lunt as The Gourd of the Future *Walle (WALL-E) as Ventril-o-Matic *BB 8 (Star Wars) as Rusty *Woody (Toy Story) as Archibald Asparagus *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Junior Asparagus *Kermit the Frog (Muppets) and Mr Men (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Pa Grape *Luigi and Guido (Cars) as Jean-Claude and Phillipe Peas *SpongeBob SquarePants as Jimmy Gourd *Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Scooter *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Jerry Gourd *Thomas The Kitty (Walt Disney Nbc) as Zidgel (cameo) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory RUDE REMOVAL) as Miss Achmetha As Singly Balancedy Ballerinas! The Girly *All Boys And Girls as Boy And Girls Robots Songs #There's a Hole In the Bottom of the Sea #Zachheus #The What In Worldst #Warch Me Where #Dance The Sugar Plum Fairy #Modern Major General #You Are My Sunshine #Erie Canal #My Day #Weddings!?! March #The Nutcracker Theme Lunch An Animated Parable Short Film Musical (2001-2003) Keithlango Animation vs Jimmy And Friends Cast: *Curious George (Universal Television And Movies) as Mozart The Bird Boy *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) as Ed The Dog *Green Parrot (Care Bears The Magic Shop) As Crow As Himself Gurgle the Opera Singer Cast: *All People Insterument *Gurgle (Finding Nemo) As Binky The Molerat * MONSTERS INC. OPENING CRICKET Chirping (Monsters Inc.) As Cricket Chirping *All Cartoons Finding Nemo Clapping Cheering *All People Playing Music *Stage (Sing) As Stage *Strike Up The Stand And Band * Hollywood Theater Movie Studios HALLOWEEN ALL KINDS OF FOOD CANDIES DESSERT *14 Musicals Symphony All The Months *The Speakers *6 Halloween Pumpkin In The Stage Floor *Halloween GHOST GOBLINS WITCHES SKELETON TROLLS SPOOKY BATS SPIDERS VAMPIRE ALL HALLOWEEN HUMANS WITCH ZOMBIES NIGHT AND MOON AND Magic Hat A RABBIT WITH THE FRAME Halloween Musicals All OF THE CDs Dracula Remix Going Down For Real In The Hall OF THE MOUNTAIN KING REMIX 1-2 Itsy Bitsy Spider Pop Goes the Weasel Sexy And I Know It TRICK FOR TREAT Your OWNET Calling All THE'S Monsters Your Problems! BECKY G MONSTER! REMIXY YOUR OWN GOBLINSGOT ZAWAY YOUR OWN HEART WHAT THEY WORLDLUS SONGS HAUNTED HOUSE SPOOKY TREE Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday January February March April May June July August September October November December January February March April May June July August September October November December Leap Year # Monster House Soundtrack 01 #02 #03 #04 #05 #06 #07 #08 #09 #10 #11 #12 #13 #14 #15 #16 #17 #18 #19 #20 #21 #22 #23 Cast: *All People Music Instrument *Gurgle (Finding Nemo) as Binky The Animal